


暗访慕尼黑色情酒吧实录

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 深入慕尼黑的窑子
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	暗访慕尼黑色情酒吧实录

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [西班牙警方破获大型卖淫案](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716365) by [Jus_ad_bellum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum). 



> 灵感来源：https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716365  
> XJB写  
> 个人偏向和喜欢明显，介意勿看

新闻报道：暗访慕尼黑色情酒吧实录

\--Live:2019.7.1 20:24--  
（清嗓子的咳嗽声）  
今天是2019年9月9日。我，《x片报》资深卧底记者，《起底巴拉克下海伦敦始末》、《白天为一人开业的马德里夜店》、《一撞安联》等多篇深度报道的撰稿人，今天又要化身“克拉克·肯特”，重启我的老本行了。  
正如你们知道的，近一两年来我一直在对这家名叫“Mia San Mia”的夜店进行着擦边球调查，在旁敲侧击那么久后，我终于有了走进去暗访的机会！哦，你们可能会问，这家店岂是一般人能够进去的。嘿嘿，那都是因为我伟大的boss给我搞来了这个！（从口袋里掏出一张黑色的卡片）瞧，Mia San Mia的VIP黑卡！有了它，我不仅可以不花一分钱睡里面明码标价的所有人——当然不是真睡；我甚至还有权限欣赏内场表演。听小道消息说，他们这几天从斯图加特买了个新人，表演内容只有内场的客人才能欣赏。嘶！（搓手）我已经迫不及待了！  
（实时评论：你***究竟是来工作的还是来***的！）  
喂，我当然是来干正事的，不要怀疑我的工作！  
（实时评论：【该评论因违反社区发言条例已被系统删除】）  
是《x片报》！不是什么黄片报毛片报！你们就口嗨吧，还不是只能坐在屏幕前看我的冒险。好了，我要关直播了。伙计们，等着我新鲜热辣的第一手报道吧！

《我们就是我们——暗访慕尼黑色情酒吧实录（重新整理版）》

编者按：近日，西班牙警方破获一宗大型团体卖淫案件，查封了马德里一处经营多年的卖淫窝点，抓获法国籍主犯1名，解救卖淫人员20余名（多国，均为男性）。案件牵涉人员众多，伦敦、巴黎、都灵、慕尼黑警察局纷纷响应，开始当地疑似卖淫团伙排查工作。  
本报卧底记者曾于去年暗访本地著名大型娱乐场所“Mia San Mia”，却在调查收尾阶段失踪，至今下落不明，而“Mia San Mia”营业至今，前几天更是连续八年夺得“德国金榜娱乐城”冠军称号。本着记者的职业态度，我们认为有必要将这些残稿公诸于世，让大家都认识到“Mia San Mia”的本来面目。  
（本段发稿时删除：我们在调查失踪记者的公寓时，还在其电脑上发现了大量Mia San Mia内部的偷拍视频，包括但不限于：多人啤酒浴，裸体香肠派对，技师打架，技师因为客人衣服上“全员仁”字样而打跑客人，技师因为地板太滑摔伤/碰伤/扭伤内收肌，技师向老板报告受伤无法营业，以及多条第一人称接受技师“按摩”短视频。）

【1号技师】  
第一眼注意力全在他的大屁股上了。其实不是技师，更像是安保人员。是这里所有保镖的老大哥，内部甚至以“爸爸”来称呼他。虽然不亲自服侍客人，但不得不说那个屁股还是有一定诱惑力的。  
年轻的时候在沙尔克老家时还非常看不上慕尼黑这“华而不实的地方”。宁做鸡头，不做凤尾，生是矿场的人，死是矿场的鬼，神仙来请都不去慕尼黑。被买到慕尼黑后表示真香，如今在这里成为了技师们的老大，就连老板也要让他三分薄面。成功事迹传回了沙尔克，引得另一个小孩想复制他的路线，被他的干儿子（下文18号技师）打电话讥讽：“弟弟，毛长齐没？”  
Ps：虽然被称为爸爸，在技师们隔三差五的打架事件中却不能起到爸爸应有的调剂作用，只能一屁股坐在沙发上叹气。  
Pss：去年某段时间因不明原因扭伤屁股，26号接了一段时间的班，没过多久被26号电话轰炸强行请了回去，提前结束休假。回去后看到26号多了两个黑眼圈，坐在门槛上边抽烟边摇头：XX（4号技师）太坑了，太坑了，我怀疑我的人生出现了bug，老子他妈的不想干了，还是你来吧。

【2号技师】注：西班牙籍  
一个总是一脸彷徨的小年轻。被我点了后，进房第一件事不是脱衣服，而是拉着我的袖子声泪俱下：“大哥，听说你是跟马德里有联系的，能不能想想啥办法救俺出去啊！”细问才知该青年竟然是那个马德里卖淫团伙的一员，那儿的技师人多活好，没什么业务的他被转卖到慕尼黑。来这以后水土不服，头发长了不少，生意没涨许多，天天看着同事们客似云来，自己却连一句德语都说不利索。有一天托着下巴眼巴巴瞅着台上正在跳热舞的5号技师，就琢磨，就这就这就这？有啥特别的这种舞我也会跳啊？咋那个棕皮混蛋就天天忘不了他呢？

【4号技师】  
憨憨的大个儿，别看个头吓人，其实傻乎乎的，说不定正对了部分客人的胃口。去年因为太笨手笨脚，不是给客人喂水果结果掉裤裆上，就是端着酒脚滑了洒其他人一身，总要26号给他收拾烂摊子给客人赔不是，还遭白眼说：“我上辈子跟你有仇是不是？”不过好在他嘴甜，每次也能把人哄得没脾气。  
跟29号关系特别好，据说有人撞见他们躲在厕所里咬耳朵说悄悄话——我没搞懂，莫非29号是站在凳子上跟他说话的？又据说有一次29号跟头牌9号一言不合打起来了，这家伙健步过去把29号提溜起来放一边，拉着人的小黑手哄了半天，又是安慰又是摸头的，连1号爸爸都没化解的纠纷被他轻易化解了。  
上个月摔了一跤，受伤至今，墙上的营业牌都暂时收起来了。

【5号技师】注：法国籍  
虽说9号才是头牌，但不得不说5号也让我眼前一亮。本来只是夜店顺手从斯图加特人贩子手中买来说打打杂用的，但天生丽质难自弃，在21号不慎骨折后匆忙出场跳了一支舞后便再没有一天没上过舞台。不得不说真是老天爷赏饭吃，年纪轻轻熟练驾驭各种风格，天天营业从不受伤，收获了一箩筐回头客。目测客人往他胸衣里塞的票子比他打工的钱还多。  
唯一一个用VIP卡还要提前预约的技师，我排了两个月的队终于成功约了一次。那感觉啊，三个字，赛神仙！四个字，排队值得！  
简单说一下感受吧，嘴巴小，皮肤好，奶子大，屁股翘。前一秒清纯可人，后一秒欲火焚身，一边眨巴眼睛看着你一边就把……咳咳……含住了。一口法味儿德语让人听着鸡儿梆硬，说的最熟练的两句话是“Mia san mia”和“哥哥，不要这样嘛”。  
不小心弄进去的时候我甚至想把我这根东西齐根切了，断在他里面，让这玩意也能他妈的死得其所。  
开玩笑的。  
事后烟的时候聊了一些，原来也是个曾经迷信过“儿皇梦齐我偶”的孩子，明明一头漂亮的卷发，却把一个光头崇拜了那么久，还好小孩儿迷途知返，来了就是慕尼黑人。海鲜饭哪有大猪肘子养颜，地中海的热风也比不过慕尼黑的雾霾。  
有意将话题一直往我关于马德里的调查那里带，问他，才说有个“认识的人”就在那团伙中，问他是谁却不愿说，趴在我胸口闷了半天才说还在跟那人怄气呢，我想他干嘛啊，慕尼黑多好，我在这里那么多人喜欢我，就要气死他，哼！  
年轻真好。啧。  
（自我提醒：交稿时把睡过他那段剪掉。X片报绝对不会公器私用。）

【9号技师】注：波兰籍  
你见到的是，拥有独特蓝眼睛的Mia San Mia暴躁头牌，被客人戏称“嫁到巴伐利亚”的漂亮波兰男人，八块腹肌的妩媚，《一撞安联》男主角之一，“特！别！能！玩！”的，莱维（恩客昵称）。  
老熟人了，也因为太熟了导致……没法睡。唉。  
上一篇报道都该先把他办了再采访……算了算了。  
找到他时正在接客，等了好几个钟头才见他把房门打开，好家伙，里面嘻嘻哈哈地走出了将近一个排的男人。看见我就把我拉进房间了，还能干啥，打听那谁呗。距我完成《一撞安联》已经过了三年多了，一想起“那个混蛋”还是能让这位露出一点暧昧又向往色情的眼神。但老实说我得到的消息不多，我跟9号说，“那个混蛋”自从去了意大利就行踪成谜，关于他的谣言也越来越玄乎。我曾经试着联系他，好不容易搞到联系方式，刚说了想后续采访丫就把我电话给撂了。  
9号兴许是做累了好歇歇，摆弄着新做的指甲，跟盘问犯人似的一直问我然后呢然后呢。好吧，只能把我知道的全抖出来了。  
……我们狗血故事的另一个男主角把我们的9号头牌先生一脑袋顶出天雷地火后开始了全欧旅居生活，曾在马德里跟人斗殴挂了一头彩，又跑到都灵混迹地下拳场。因为跟拳场老板不对付，把老头叼着的烟拔出来踩灭了又对人竖中指从而被永久驱逐了出去……最近的消息是有目击者称他陪几个包着脑袋的阿拉伯大胡子在沙漠里骑骆驼。  
9号听罢，开始骂他傻逼，并且不让我揩油，说我都没提前预约，接着把我踹了出去。

【10号技师】注：巴西籍  
像是老了几岁的2号，总是一副泫然欲泣的表情。据说刚从巴塞罗那过来那段时间，总是在客人倒头大睡后侧身靠着窗户，一边梨花带雨一边咬着手绢说：“嘤嘤嘤，那死鬼什么时候把我买回英国啊？”

【18号技师】  
因为和1号是老乡，总让人误会是1号在沙尔克的私生子。得知此谣言后非但没揍客人一顿，反而死皮赖脸地认了干爹，据说叫1号爸爸就是从此人开始的。  
刚来的时候瘦瘦长长，反应也迟钝，只会咧着一口尖牙傻笑，让很多客人质疑“这人究竟行不行”。渐渐客人分化成“18号还行”和“18号不行”两派，互称对面是被18号过滤掉的嫖盲，甚至要在夜店门口约架，彼此叫嚣“没有人比我更懂18号！”  
不过么小伙子倒有志向，听到传言后嗤之以鼻道：“哥要让他们看看到底谁行谁不行！”接着购买大量健身器材和蛋白粉，也不接客了，就搁那呼呼哈哈吭哧吭哧地练。期间还随手打跑了几个骚扰5号和9号的痴汉。过了一个月，整个人膨胀得跟速成鸡一样，让人简直一双眼睛装不下。看上去客人没法睡，反倒要把客人睡了。  
现在也不怎么接客了，开始跟着1号爸爸做安保工作，对5号和9号也是一天比一天热心，天天帮着搬东西取外卖不在话下，两位头牌接客时，他光是杵在那就没人敢胡作非为。5号也不好说啥，有一天被9号赶了出去，理由是嫌他碍手碍脚。

【19号技师】【24号技师】【27号技师】【29号技师】  
在Mia San Mia经常感受到一阵黑旋风来回穿梭，刚进厕所又出现在吧台，这还在跟客人陪酒那边就在打架。  
不过一受伤就都见不到了。  
为了调查清楚，我探寻蛛丝马迹，明察暗访将近一个月，哦，原来是长得一模一样的四兄弟。  
而且还经常一起受伤。一人受伤，全家歇业。  
好吧，反正在Mia San Mia，业绩第二，伤病守恒定律第一。

【21号技师】注：法国籍  
曾经也是一个在马德里1vN的狠角色，Mia San Mia买他时却不知道这人已经被玩坏了。看上去凶神恶煞饥渴难耐，其实是一朵一碰就碎的娇花。刚来Mia San Mia开张的第一晚，靠着墙跟客人玩站立位，客人稍微用了点力，咔嚓，小腿骨折。  
听说当天他的惨叫吓得店里所有客人都早泄了。

【32号技师】  
有着德国人难得的娇小身材和娃娃脸，第一眼看上去属实惹人怜爱，以至于总是有些不上道的新客人要求他做一些羞耻的事情。  
结果，你懂的。  
有的人是在鸡巴差点被折断才知道此人是整个Mia San Mia里最不好惹的角色。你以为能跟他玩SM，实际上他是S，你才是M。事实证明这种专程找虐的贱货真的蛮多的，32号也是客人回头率最高的技师之一。  
跟18号关系不错----哥们关系----然而脾气一上来，就连现在魁梧至此的18号都要拦着他，大喊“老哥，算了算了”。 

编者注：截至目前，上文提到所有技师仍在Mia San Mia工作。客人纷纷表示技师物美价廉，业务熟练，喝酒打牌唱歌斗殴无一不精，在这里你甚至能看到他们接客。如果全都不受伤那简直就是完美。  
不过编者在此提醒，嫖多伤肾，撸多费精，切勿因为技师漂亮活好而陷入此地，成为全员仁祭品。西班牙警方在捣毁马德里卖淫团伙后，已经前往巴塞罗那调查，并与德国警方展开合作，确认行动暗号为：踢巴萨～踢巴萨～踢Mia San Mia～

**Author's Note:**

> 最近沉迷动森的我tm都写了些啥(´･ω･`)


End file.
